


Призраки

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Mystery, Post-mortal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Ghosts by Josan. <br/>Генерал граф Петер Форкосиган и его прошлое, которое с ним говорит, делится, упрекает и требует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187924) by Josan. 



Он никогда не брал с собою больше двоих оруженосцев. Причем тех двоих, которые были бы родом не из этой части Округа. Остальные тоже бы не отказались сопроводить своего сеньора, однако среди местных ходили тревожные слухи, что тут в горах живут привидения. 

Так что оруженосцы заранее знали, что они вместе доедут до небольшого горного плато, там остановятся и станут лагерем, а граф продолжит свой путь один. Никто ничего не говорил. Никто не пытался его предостеречь. Они знали. 

Место, которое он навещал в одиночестве, было в четверти часа езды на лошади. Добраться туда от Форкосиган-Сюрло можно было только верхами, и всякий раз ноющие кости напоминали графу, что он уже так не молод, каким хотел бы себя считать. В среднем, он заезжал сюда раз в год, где-то в то время, когда цвели розы.

Некогда он выбрал именно этот луг по множеству причин. Это был один из самых обширных кусков ровной земли в горах по эту сторону хребта. Намного больше, чем то место, где стояли лагерем оруженосцы. Достаточно велик, чтобы поставить там небольшой одноэтажный дом. Дом, который _она_ называла коттеджем.

Дендарийский хребет здесь выгибался дугой, прикрывая долину от ветра и дождя. Вот почему тут росли розы. Но горы защищали это место не от однйо только непогоды. Даже флайеру было бы сложно тут приземлиться и тем самым застать его обитателей врасплох, а о машине и говорить нечего. В речке, холодной даже в разгар лета, водилась горная форель; и она была безопасно даже для маленьких детей. Нет, весной, когда таяли снега, речка превращалась в бурный поток, но к лету обычно возвращалась к своим прежним размерам - три метра от берега до берега в самом широком месте и два - в глубину. И на эту реку - крутящуюся, перетекающую крохотным порогами, кипящую пеной - ни один пилот не рискнул бы посадить свой гидрофлайер. 

Когда граф женится, по традиции Округ должен сделать его и его леди подарок. Но их с Оливией свадьба пришлась на самый разгар войны, когда каждый грош у его подданных уходил на выживание, и в Округе шли бои. Поэтому взамен дорогого подарка он попросил их приложить свой труд и умение и выстроить для его жены этот коттедж в качестве традиционного дара. Коттедж, в котором могло бы уместиться две, а то и три горских семьи. В одной части домика располагались спальни: для них с Оливией, для детей и еще одна маленькая - для слуг; в другой была кухня и столовая-гостиная, где можно было бы сидеть вечером или в плохую погоду. И еще одна часть дома либо предназначалась для размещения оруженосцев, либо отдавалась чьей-нибудь семье, которая приезжала погостить.

Петр выбрал это место как их с женой средточие безопасности, как укрытие от всего стращного, что их окружало. Впервые он привез ее сюда на несколько дней после свадьбы, чтобы они могли побыть наедине. Тогда он приказал своим людям расположиться лагерем ниже, а не здесь, в тесноте и неудобстве. Им и самим так было спокойнее: они могли не быть постоянно на страже и расслабиться, насколько возможно, зная, что случись какое-то нападение, враг не минует их лагерь. Петр и сам предпочел этот вариант, потому что заниматься любовью с обожаемой женой лучше там, где не надо беспокоиться насчет посторонних глаз и ушей. 

Сначала он сомневался, что она оценит этот домик по достоинству: в конце концов, она была дочерью принца и воспитывалась в роскоши. Но она полюбила это место и сама настаивала на том, чтобы приезжать сюда как можно чаще, насколько мог сам Петр. Все трое их детей были зачаты здесь.

Времена были такие, что он не мог обещать ей частых встреч, и только здесь, втайне, но Оливия сумела это вынести. Она даже привозила с собой детей, чтобы отец мог увидеть их и узнать. По крови она была наполовину бетанкой, но по духу - истинной форессой, во всех смыслах.

И они вместе пережили эту чертову войну - лишь для того, чтобы в их тихой гавани проросли семена следующей.

Петр спешился у валуна, с которого некогда его дети карабкались на лошадь. Его раздражала необходимость самому воспользоваться удобным камнем, вместо того, чтобы лихо спрыгнуть на землю. Проклятый возраст! Определенно, это тело отслужило свое. Хватит за него цепляться.

Он со стоном распрямил спину и закрепил поводья, чтобы те не волочились по земле. Лошадка мелкой горской породы будет пастись здесь на подножном корму, не отходя от места.

До него внезапно дошло, что он разводил шикарных лошадей для выездки, но для себя самого предпочитал все ту же породу, что и в войну. Неужели он по-прежнему держал в уме необходимость по первому же предупреждению вскакивать в седло и спасаться, скакать вверх в горы, к тем тайникам и складам, о которых до сих пор мало кто знал? Но именно эта готовность спасла его тестя, Эйрела и нескольких оставшихся в живых оруженосцев в тот давний день.

Впрочем, не такой уж давний. В определенное время года, когда ветер дул здесь в одном и том же направлении, он до сих пор мог унюхать зловоние смерти.

Ползучие розы, которые некогда высадила Оливия, буйно разрослись, скрыв то, что осталось от коттеджа. Немного. Один угол, где бревенчатая стена не уступила пламени. А все остальное...

Тогда не хватало времени рыть могилы, и они просто сложили тела. Их было слишком мало, и они не были уверены, что уничтожили всех людей Юрия. Его тесть был занят своими заботами: одного оруженосца отослать за выяснением в Форкосиган-Сюрло, другого - в столицу, понять, что за чертовщина там творится, позаботиться о притихшем Эйреле и решить, как быть с крошечным Падмой – и сделать это, заглушив голос собственного горя от потери всей своей родни. А делом Петра было решить, куда им деваться дальше: в давнее укрытие глубоко в горах над Сюрло, в пещеру, расположение которой знали только те местные, которые воевали под его началом - и приглядеть за кремацией.

Он сложил всех вместе. Филлиппу рядом с Оливией, Ксава - по другую сторону от нее. Пока он заботился о телах своих близких, несколько оруженосцев сделали то же для Падмы и Меллисанты. В ноги им положили кухарку, горничную Оливии и оруженосцев, павших в попытке их защитить. В кухне они отыскали масло и керосин в кухне и полили ими сложенные вокруг тел обломки разбитой мебели, чтобы пламя было жарче. Мертвецов Юрия они скинули в ближайший овраг; вороны там славно попировали.

Петр сказал выжившим ехать, взял плазмотрон - один из даров чертовой Цетаганды его планете - и поджег коттедж. Он подождал, пока огонь не разгорится и не охватит весь дом, затем взобрался на свою лошадь и поехал догонять остальных.

Прошло целых десять лет, прежде чем он решился приехать сюда снова. Лишь смерть жены Эйрела заставила его предстать лицом к лицу с тем, что он некогда потерял.

В тот раз он был уверен, что застанет это место покинутым. Он хотел побыть один, но...

\- Они буйно расцвели в этом году, верно, Петр?

Генерал граф Петр Форкосиган, мужчина, чья храбрость никем и никогда не ставилась под сомнение, смотрел на розы, перепуганный одной мыслью о том, чтобы повернуться.

\- Было удачной мыслью высадить их в этом уголке. А я помню, как ты меня высмеивал за то, что я привезла сюда саженцы, и говорил, что здесь они никогда не приживутся. А они взяли и провели тебя, да?

Стиснув безвольно висящие руки в кулаки, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, Петр все же повернулся к говорящему.

Она сидела в деревянном кресле, том, самом которое много лет назад она объявила своим любимым. Одетая во все белое – цвет, который она предпочитала в летних нарядах. Ее платье было легким, не из тех тяжелых плотных тканей, которые она носила остальную часть года и всегда жаловались, что своим весом они пригибают ее к земле. Волосы были подняты, открывая шею, как он любил. Глаза ее были живыми и яркими, и она ему улыбалась. Она сложила руки на коленях, но Петр знал, что это ненадолго - она привыкла подчеркивать свои слова выразительными жестами. Она склонила голову, ожидая, что же он ответит. Хоть что-то.

Первые несколько мгновений их встречи всегда были тяжелы для него. Ему хотелось броситься к Оливии, схватить ее в объятия, удержать. В первый раз он попробовал так и сделать - и тем сложнее было потом пережить разочарование. Теперь он уже знал, что к ней не стоит приближаться. Он ответил ей кивком, отошел к валуну у коновязи и сел, глядя на жену. 

\- Да, ты была права, - прошептал он, с трудом проталкивая слова сквозь пересохшее горло. И тихонько откашлялся.

Оливия довольно вздохнула и окинула взглядом лужок. 

\- А у тебя новая лошадь. 

Он посмотрел туда же:

\- Нашего конезавода от Серебряного Клена. 

Она кивнула:

\- А, одна из твоих помесей. – Он, сощурясь, ждал, пока она разглядит коня. - Что ж, крови отца в нем хорошо видны. Добрая горская лошадка.

\- Так и есть. Я пущу его в племенное разведение.

Так всегда начиналась их беседа. С незначительных мелочей, разговора о чем-то случайном, неважном, позволяющем обоим нащупать верный тон. Сейчас это было им еще нужнее, чем обычно.

Она приходила к нему не каждый год. В конце концов, он разобрался, что это случается лишь тогда, когда ему случалось что-то задумать. В последний раз он видел ее в год рождения Майлза.

В тот год она была им крайне недовольна. Он уже успел забыть, какой у нее бывает характер, когда она разойдется. И ее нынешнее явление его удивило. После ссоры, случившейся у них в тот раз, он сомневался, увидит ли ее еще хоть раз, пока жив. А может, и после смерти. Порой он забывал, что она наполовину бетанка. Но тогда она хорошо ему об этом напомнила.

Так что сегодня он было особенно аккуратен и осторожен в выборе слов. И, судя по ее улыбке, она это прекрасно понимала, черт бы побрал ее проницательность! 

\- Как дела в Форбарр-Султане?

А еще она всегда живо интересовалась политикой.

\- Регент... 

Она чуть приподняла бровь. Принц, ее отец, умел делать так же. Он как-то в шутку сказал Петру, что поднятая бровь - его самое мощное оружие дипломата. Петр сам видел, как с этим выражением на лице она успокаивала все возражения и потенциальное непослушание их детей и как спорила с его солдатами, мужчинами, которые не дрогнув противостояли вооруженным цетам. Ну, а когда она поднимала бровь в разговоре с ним, он расценивал это как предупреждение.

Он вздохнул и поправился:

\- Эйрел неплохо справляется. - Она улыбнулась, и пришлось добавить: - Я так слышал. Сам я не часто бываю в столице. Только когда это необходимо.

\- А что император?

\- Тоже справляется. Ему сейчас десять. Пошел в мать, слава богу.

\- И никаких признаков безумия Юрия?

Петр покачал головой:

\- Нет, иначе бы я об этом услышал. Ты сама знаешь, какие бы поползли слухи, будь оно так, - он расслышал сухой сарказм в собственном голосе. - Пусть его воспитанием и ведает Корделия.

Оливия мягко рассмеялась:

\- Будь мальчик не в порядке, она бы организовала ему поездку на Бету - бетанка она или кто?

А мысль здравая. Его невестка ведь возила показать своего сына матери, но Грегора с собою на Бету не брала.

\- Нет, мальчишка нормальный,- произнес он с удивляющей себя самого легкостью. - Очень похож на свою мать. Высоким не вырастет, тощий, серьезный.

\- Ты можешь это лишь предполагать, - напомнила она. – Тебя ведь не бывает на семейных обедах во дворце.

В ее тоне прозвучала то ли язвительность, то ли горечь. Петр пожал плечами, однако... вот черт! Об этой стороне дела никогда не задумывался. Если его сын с невесткой там что-то скрывают... если с мальчиком-императором что-либо не так, он должен был бы сам почувствовать, если только...

\- А как сам Эйрел?

Он снова пожал плечами, решив задвинуть все это беспокойство подальше. Он подумает об этом позже. 

\- Все так же. Совсем не отдыхает и язву заработал.

\- А это ты откуда знаешь? Тоже слухи?

Интересный поворот разговора.

\- Я пригласил их погостить в Сюрло.

\- Всех?

\- Да. - Он напрягся. Так просто она ему не даст уйти. Он точно знал, что ее гнев так и не утих с прошлого раза.

\- И мальчика?

Он кивнул.

\- Что ж, как это удивительно! Петр Форкосиган позволил... Как ты его тогда назвал? О, извини, вспомнила. "Это существо", если я не ошибаюсь. Да, ты говорил о моем внуке как о животном. Не о разумном создании, обладающем душой. О существе, от которого предпочительней было бы избавиться.

О, нет, она ничего не забыла. Петр сжал виски обеими ладонями:

\- Довольно. Миледи, я сдаюсь.

Он не хотел новой ссоры. Это будет невыносимо. Оливия дралась нечестно, она знала все его слабости. После прошлого раза он отходил не один месяц.

Отчасти его мольба все же сработала. Оливия встала и сделала несколько шагов туда-обратно, уперев руки в бока и тяжело дыша, пока не совладала со своим характером. Наконец она повернулась к нему, опершись обеими руками на спинку кресла и потребовала:

\- Так расскажи мне про моего внука. Про ребенка, который не носит твое имя.

\- Майлз ходит...

\- Ходит? Но я думала, он... - Она села в кресло и скрестила руки на груди. - Майлз, Петр. Расскажи мне про Майлза.

Так, она успокоилась, и ей явно интересно. Он попытался припомнить, что говорил ей про ребенка в прошлый раз, и решил, что благоразумнее будет этого не вспоминать вовсе.

\- Он низенький. Крошечный. В пять лет он не крупнее, чем... Он отыскал на двери отметки, где мы мерили рост наших детей. - Она кивнула и улыбнулась. - Так вот, он не выше, чем наш Ксав был в два.

Он совершил ошибку, встретившись сейчас с нею взглядом: в ее глазах была боль. Ему не было нужды спрашивать, он знал, что это была тоска по сыну, а не по покинутому дому.

\- Говоришь, он ходит?

Петр кивнул:

\- Они... врачи, которых для него наняла Корделия, сделали все, чтобы выпрямить ему спину. Они говорят, что еще несколько операций, и...

\- Операций! Сколько же он уже из перенес? - Петр пожал плечами: он понятия не имел. Оливия грустно заметила: - Да малыш должен был с ума сойти от боли...

Петр покачал головой.

\- У пацана ум блестящий как новенькая монетка.

\- Правда?

\- Болтает без умолку. С той секунды, как проснется, и до той, когда он наконец-то засыпает. - Он вздохнул и проворчал себе под нос: - А иногда и во сне.

\- Правда? – теперь она улыбалась. Петр так любил ее улыбку.  
.  
\- А вопросы из него льются быстрее, чем вода по реке в весенний паводок.

\- А ответы его интересуют?

\- Да, но только не успеваешь ему ответить на то-то одно, как он выдумывает десяток новых.

\- Значит, с мозгами у него все в порядке?

Петр кивнул.

\- И он ходит?

\- Ага. Когда устает. Так-то он бегает. И прыгает, и...

\- Значит...

Холодная нотка в ее голове послужила ему предупреждением. Он собрался с силами.

-...он вовсе не безногий опарыш?

Она так никогда его и не простит. Он знал. Надо бы отвлечь ее еще рассказами.

\- Он хорошо плавает. Как пробка, ныряет и выныривает. Я как-то упомянул, что в глубине озера водится большая рыба, и он захотел увидеть ее своими глазами. Эйрелу в конце концов пришлось вытаскивать его из воды, пока он не утонул во время очередной попытки. У него получается задерживать дыхание так надолго, что мы на берегу с ума сходим.

\- Как у Ксава.

Ее голос снова потеплел, и Петр слегка расслабился.

\- Помнишь? Ты ему то же самое рассказал, и мне пришлось пригрозить совсем не пускать его к озеру, если он продолжит нырять.

Да, Петр и сам сразу вспомнил о том же, глядя, как ныряет Майлз, но об этом он умолчит. Он тогда тоже перепугался за сына.

\- Он катался на моем привозном жеребце. Чертова зверюга стоит целое состояние, а он...

\- Петр! – Требовательный оклик заставил его взглянуть ей в глаза. - Твой жеребец? Одна из этих твоих жутких тварей? И ты позволил...

Она говорила сейчас таким же обвиняющим тоном, как тогда, когда он по глупости признался ей в попытке убить младенца. 

\- Ничего я такого не позволял, - проворчал Петр. - Этот паршивец сбежал от своего телохранителя и увел коня.

\- Петр Форкосиган! Ты что же, хочешь мне сказать, что ребенок... мутантик ростом с двухлетнего... украл одного из твоих жеребцов? Ха! Если так, тебе не о деньгах надо заботиться.

Петр встал со своего валуна. Он чувствовал, как в нем нарастает раздражение.

\- Жеребца мне прислали только на этой неделе. Я держал его в карантинной конюшне. А паршивец подтащил к двери денника ведро, перевернул, забрался на него и отпер задвижку. А потом вскарабкался на перегородку денника, оттуда прыгнул на спину жеребцу, и...

\- Без седла?

\- Что? Да, без всякого.

\- И без поводьев?

Он расслышал в ее голосе испуг. Отлично! Пусть поймет, что они все почувствовали, увидев, как жеребец с Майлзом на спине рысит из конюшни. Вот чертов ребенок!

\- И без поводьев. Без ничего вообще. Он сидел у коня почти на шее, вцепившись в гриву, потому что ножки у него слишком короткие, чтобы сесть верхом правильно.

Оливия расстроенно прижала ладонь к сердцу, встала и прошлась по лужайке, понемногу успокаиваясь. Наконец она оглянулась через плечо и спросила:

\- С ним все нормально?

Петр поморщился. Ответ ей точно не понравится.

\- Упал и сломал руку.

\- Сломал?..

\- Кости у него легко ломаются. К этому уже все привыкли.

\- Привыкли? Но как же...

Он перебил ее:

\- Ботари знает как действовать. Тут же взял и наложил ему на руку пластиковую шину. 

Ботари она, естественно, не застала, но в последнее время Петр столько раз жаловался ей на этого типа, что ей не было нужды переспрашивать, кто это такой. И что за место он занимает в жизни Майлза. И почему так.

\- Он сильно плакал?

\- Нет. Когда Ботари его ощупывал на предмет повреждений, глаза у него были на мокром месте, но и только.

\- Надеюсь, он сразу отнес Майлза в постель.

Петр покачал головой.

\- Если бы! Этот паршивец хотел на лошадь. - Он фыркнул. - Я предложил сам учить его, зная, как именно Эйрел и его бетанка относятся к лошадям. - Он нахмурился. - А она меня удивила. Сказала, что она не против. - Он неловко покосился на Оливию. - Она отлично знает своего мальчишку. Сказала ему, что он может получить пони. Он-то хотел настоящую лошадь. И желательно - мою самую лучшую.

Оливии не хватило такта скрыть улыбку:

\- Дай-ка я угадаю, дорогой... - А, наконец-то она его простила. "Дорогой" она говорила ему лишь тогда, когда была им довольна или рада какому-то его поступку. - И ты тут же пошел за лошадью? 

\- Если бы я и не возражал дать ему своего жеребца, он для этого все равно слишком мал. Он не сядет на лошадь, даже на самую мелкую из моих кобылок. Мне пришлось отыскать ему пони, который пока не съел столько травы, сколько весит сам.

\- То есть, ездить верхом он не может. 

Петр обдумал эту мысли и все же мотнул головой.

\- Вовсе нет! Посадка у него правильная, а учился бы он весь день подряд, если бы я ему позволил.

\- Ты уже начал его учить? У него же рука сломана!

Петр пожал плечами:

\- А к чему смысл терять время? Здоровая рука ему для учебы все равно пока не нужна. Ты же знаешь, объездку начинают с езды без рук.

Она снова уселась в кресло.

\- Итак, - заметила она, постукивая указательным пальцем по подбородку, задумчивым тоном, - он умен. У него достаточно храбрости. Он терпит боль, если хочет попробовать что-то новое и восхитительно опасное. Что еще?

Петр прикрыл глаза, потому что не хотел видеть торжество на ее лице, когда признался:

\- Ему интересно абсолютно все, связанное с военной службой. Как-то вечером он нам на собственной тарелке показывал, как горошины окружают рогалик и требуют от него сдаться.

Он подождал, пока она отсмеется, и лишь затем открыл глаза. Звук ее смеха до сих наполнял воздух и эхом отдавался в горах. Быть может, он сумеет его расслышать и в следующий свой приезд.

\- Что ж, - подвела она итог, все еще капельку подсмеиваясь, - по твоим словам выходит, что он больше Форкосиган, чем бетанец, несмотря на всю свою инопланетную кровь.

Петр ответил бессловесным пожатием плеч, не желая признаваться вслух, что она права.

Мягким голосом, который явно намекал на то, что она преподнесет сейчас горькую пилюлю, она подытожила: 

\- Итак, если судить по твоему рассказу, таким наследником, как Майлз, любой граф может гордиться.

Эти слова больно ранили. Петр выждал, чтобы не дать обиде и горечи прокрасться в его голос, когда он возразил:

\- И все-таки он мутант. Совет Графов его не признает.

\- Плюнь на Совет. Они примут любого, кого ты назовешь своим наследником, Петр Форкосиган. И не пытайся доказать мне иное. Ты все еще тот самый генерал, которого цетагандийцы даже не пробовали принудить сдаться. Тот человек, с поддержкой которого Эзар одолел Юрия. Ты можешь выбрать своим наследником хоть вон того коня, они и это примут. 

\- Коня – это еще ладно. Прецедент уже был. Но мутанта – никогда.

\- Еще как примут, если ты так решишь, мой милый муж.

\- Оливия... Я не могу так поступить.

\- Можешь. Ты можешь сделать что угодно, если достаточно сильно этого захочешь. Твоя проблема в том, чтобы захотеть.

Как он не желал ее правоты! Речь ведь шла, черт побери, о его Доме и Округ. Обо многих поколениях доброй крови и сильной плоти.

\- Не понимаю, почему им не завести еще одного ребенка... - Даже для его собственных ушей это прозвучало старческим ворчанием. Но, черт побери, он ведь был тогда готов уступить. – Да, солтоксин, противоядие, все эти последствия – но они могли бы взять репликатор и не беспокоиться. А они отказываются.

Похоже, этот аргумент не произвел слишком большого впечатления на его жену.

\- А почему ты не женился снова, после того, как меня убили, Петр? Ты мог бы завести еще детей и одного из них называть своим наследником.

Он ушам своим не мог поверить:

\- Же... жениться снова? Но я не мог! Я..

Нежный голос резал прямо по старым ранам и заставлял их снова кровоточить. Она дала ему время перевести дыхание и продолжила:

\- Может быть, поэтому они и не хотят другого ребенка. Именно этот потребует от них очень много любви. Возможно, всю, что у них есть. Было бы нечестно по отношению к другому ребенку любить его меньше, чем они любят Майлза.

\- Это... совсем другое.

\- То же самое, мой дорогой.

Петр отошел и сел на свой валун; ссутулился, поставил локти на колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях, глухо сказав:

\- Не то же. - Она ничего не ответила, наблюдая, как он мучительно переваривает эту мысль. Он поднял лицо и сказал: - В моем сердце не было места ни для кого, кроме тебя.

\- А как же Ксав?

Он отмахнулся:

\- Он был мне сыном. Разумеется, я его любил, но это же другое.

\- Ты любил его больше всех прочих своих детей. Помнишь, насколько сильно? Остальным доставалось не слишком много твоей любви. Филлиппа все понимала: она была юной форессой и соглашалась с тем, что ее место в твоей жизни будет всегда позади братьев. Но Эйрел... - Ее улыбка была печальной; Петру так хотелось стереть ее с любимого лица. - Эйрел вечно напоминал тебе, что в обоих наших линиях течет кровь Форратьеров. И слишком обильно, чтобы ты мог хранить на этот счет душевное спокойствие. Мальчик так старался быть ради тебя настоящим Форкосиганом, но все его усилия разбивались о твою уверенность. 

\- Но, Оливия, он же спал с мужчиной, - попытался объяснить Петр. 

\- С женщинами он тоже спал, - пожала она плечами.

\- Я постарался найти ему жену по его вкусу.

Ее голос был так холоден, что заставил его вздрогнуть:

\- Ты женил его на форратьерской девчонке, считая, что это успокоит его форратьерскую кровь. Но, насколько я припоминаю наш разговор, вышло не слишком удачно. Зато прекрасно показало ему, насколько он тебя заботит. 

\- Я считал, что делаю для него самый лучший выбор.

\- Хм. Скажи мне, Петр, устроил бы ты подобный брак для Ксава? Нашел бы жениха из Форратьеров даже Филиппе? Однако теперь твой сын сам отыскал себе подходящую женщину. Если честно, я рада за него. И очень довольна, что ее ваш форский образ жизни отнюдь не впечатлил.

Петр покачал головой:

\- Она устраивает все эти проклятые перемены…

\- И прекрасно. Как для Форкосиганов, так и для всей Империи. Пора этой планете присоединиться к остальной Вселенной. Период Изоляции давным-давно миновал, мой Петр, и никогда не вернется. Мы делали то, что требовалось для выживания. Мы даже ухитрились прогнать сильных и безжалостных захватчиков. Но назад мы больше не вернемся. И ты не вернешься. Именно твои решения привели нас в это настоящее, и Майлз - твой наследник. Единственный. Твоя задача - приглядеть за тем, чтобы его приняли таким, каков он есть. 

\- Если бы были еще дети... Они ведь еще молоды!

\- Ты же не женился на другой.

\- Я не мог. Я слишком тебя любил.

Ее улыбка легко разбивала ему сердце.

\- Ты знаешь, мой Петр, что по-настоящему я поняла, как сильно ты меня любил, лишь после того, как умерла?

Оливия подошла и опустилась на колени рядом с ним. Ее рука потянулась к нему - и отдернулась прежде, чем она успела его коснуться; она сложила руки на коленях. Петр сглотнул и попытался ответить, но не мог. Как, как она могла такое сказать?

\- Ты держал меня в руках и рыдал. Я чувствовала, как разбилось твое сердце.

\- Я... Но ты должна была знать!

Она села на пятки и выпрямила спину.

\- Я знала, что ты обо мне заботишься, что ты ко мне привязан. Ты хорошо со мною обходился.

\- Я... обходился?

\- Ты был мне верен. Тебе нравилось заниматься со мною сексом; нет, любовью. Ты дарил мне драгоценности и лошадей, и ты дал мне детей, отраду моего сердца. Но любовь - то, на что я надеялась, когда сказала своему отцу, что выйду замуж только за тебя и ни за кого больше...

Петр ухватился за эту фразу, как тонущий за веревку:

\- Ты сказала ему?..

Она улыбнулась:

\- Я влюбилась в тебя в первый же раз, как увидела.

_ На Зимнепраздничном балу, когда тебе было шестнадцать?

Она покачала головой и тихонько, себе под нос рассмеялась.

\- Мне было двенадцать, и ты приехал к нам ночью вместе со своими людьми, чтобы доложить обстановку и выяснить, что творится в других Округах.

\- Двенадцать!

Ее улыбка была... снисходительной.

\- Ты со своими солдатами заявился посреди ночи, всех в доме перебудил. Я смотрела с верхней галереи, как ты представлялся папе. А за тобой по полу вестибюля тянулась дорожка грязи. Утром слуги здорово на вас ругались.

Ее приветливая улыбка была такой же, как в те разы, когда ему случалось вырваться и приехать к ней, и она встречала его у входа в дом.

\- Ты был не в мундире, а в этой копне разномастной одежды, как и твои люди. Знаешь, папа называл ее «твоим горным мундиром». А мама сказала, что ты похож на нечто дохлое, что могла бы притащить в дом кошка. Ты был бородат, тощ - кожа да кости, - и у тебя были самые живые глаза на всем свете. Папе удалось уговорить тебя провести несколько дней у нас, а после ванны ты стал выглядеть лучше. Хотя бриться ты не согласился, к разочарованию моей матери. Зато ты позволил нашим слугам выстирать твою одежду, и это, мой дорогой, было очень кстати, потому что запах от тебя долетал аж до моей галерейки. 

\- Оливия...

Его изумление ее сейчас только веселило.

\- В следующий раз я тебя увидела на праздновании Дня Рождения императора. На тебе был родовой мундир, и я подумала, что тебе он не очень идет. Хотя клинок на поясе – вот это было здорово. В свой первый раз ты был не при мече. Мне тогда было четырнадцать, и ты нашел минутку побеседовать со мной.

\- Я... не помню. 

\- Неудивительно. Ты поклонился мне и спросил, где мой отец. Я ответила, ты откланялся, и на этом все. Ты был таким романтичным, мой дорогой.

Хоть он и поморщился при этой насмешке, но хотел слышать ее рассказ дальше. Подумать только, он ведь этого не знал!

\- Я? Романтичный? Ну и воображение у тебя, почище, чем у Майлза.

Она пожала плечами, а его неловкость ее лишь веселила.

\- В следующий раз я снова увидела тебя в "горном мундире". Ты со своими людьми вез нас всех в охотничий домик, где, со соображению папы, нам было бы безопаснее, чем в столице. Эта задача была тебе не очень-то по душе. Ты ворчал, бормотал себе под нос и ругался, если считал, что мы двигаемся недостаточно проворно. Была ночь, и ты хотел доставить нас на место до рассвета.

\- А ты предпочла бы, чтобы вас отыскали цетагандийцы? - попытался оправдаться он.

\- А я и не жалуюсь. - Она покачала головой. - Я ехала верхом в ближе к голове колонны. Не в закрытой повозке, как мои мама и сестра, которые плохо себя чувствовали. Ты принял меня за мальчика. Наверное, поэтому ты и заговорил со мною. 

\- Это была ты! - Как он позволил так себя провести? - Было темно. Должно быть, ты убрала свои светлые волосы под капюшон. И ты была одета как мальчишка. Откуда мне было знать...

Она игнорировала его слова, слишком довольная его смущением.

\- В этот раз мы обменялись больше, чем парой фраз. Я расспрашивала тебя о военной стратегии, а ты охотно отвечал. Когда мы поженились, ты далеко не сразу начал со мной говорить на эти темы.

\- Мужчины не говорят о подобных вещах с женщинами. Женщины...

\- Слишком нежны для такого рода споров? Чересчур глупы? Давай я догадаюсь: недостаточно образованы?

\- Ты была другой. В конце концов, я понял это. Ты понимала. Я мог говорить о стратегии с тобою. Ты слушала и подавала дельные идеи.

\- Когда мне было шестнадцать, я сказала папе, что пора делать тебе предложение. Война все не кончалась, а я хотела выйти за тебя замуж, пока ты не сделал что-нибудь глупое и не дал себя убить.

\- Оставаясь в безопасности, войны не выиграешь, - заметил Петр, пожимая плечами.

\- Верно. Так что когда я заговорила с тобой на Зимнепраздничном балу, я знала, что теперь пора. Тебе было двадцать шесть, и ты спал с графиней Форкуприн. Нам пришло время пожениться.

\- Как?.. Оливия! – вот сейчас она шокировала его по-настоящему.

Она снова провернула этот свой трюк с поднятой бровью.

\- О, Петр! Вы, мужчины, совсем отказываете женщинам в уме? О том, что вы двое спите, говорили повсюду. И, по слухам, ее муж был этому только рад, потому что считал ее ненасытной.

Петр почувствовал, как его лицо заливает краска.

\- А я ее поблагодарила.

\- Ты... что? - Может ли эта беседа стать еще более невероятной и неловкой, чем она уже есть?

Ее улыбка на сей раз была злорадной. Оливии определенно нравилось, что ему не по себе.

\- Да, поблагодарила. На балу в Зимнепраздник, после нашей свадьбы. Я сказала, что оценила то, чему она тебя научила, и надеюсь, что моим будущим невесткам в свое время повезет не меньше.

Все хуже и хуже. Петр спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

\- Ты... уф... Оливия!

Она хихикнула.

\- Да, я такая. А ты был невероятным любовником. Имей в виду, сравнивать тебя мне было не с кем, да я и не хотела никогда. Даже когда мы расставались на несколько недель. А в предложениях я недостатка не испытывала.

\- Предложениях? - даже сейчас он вспыхнул оскорбленной гордостью. 

\- Понимаешь, зато я слышала, что говорят другие замужние женщины, и знала, что мне очень повезло.

Он не стал с нее отчета, кто же именно посмел предложить его жене подобное, но все же... Неужели женщинам не о чем больше говорить, кроме как... о сексе?

\- Кстати, раз уж ты подолгу бывал в отъезде, мы с графиней в некотором роде подружились. Она была кладезем практической информации обо всем, вроде того, где найти продовольствие или выгодный обмен, и куда полезней в этом смысле, чем моя мама. А еще она прислала мне очаровательную книгу, инопланетную - наверное, бетанскую - об искусстве любви.

Милосердные небеса, что еще ему сейчас предстоит узнать?

\- Тебе, по-моему, нравилось то, что я успевала понемногу оттуда выучить. Мне так приятно было касаться тебя, мой милый. Разбудить твою горячую кровь подо льдом. Заставить тебя потерять контроль.

У Петра уже уши пылали от смущения. А ведь ему тоже делали пикантные предложения, но он их отвергал. То, что он получал в собственной постели, делало невозможным любые мысли о неверности. 

\- Ее убили во время нападения на Форбарр-Султану. Как раз тогда я носила ребенка, потом у меня еще был выкидыш. А Филлиппу я назвала в ее честь, знаешь. Ей бы это понравилось, полагаю, ведь своих детей у нее не было.

Один шок за другим. Нет, он этого не знал.

\- Я думал, ее звали Иванна.

\- А ее второе имя было Филлиппа. Она заставила меня пообещать, что я передам эту книгу своей дочери, если у меня будет дочь, когда та… выйдет замуж.

Петр лишился дара речи. Ничего этого он не знал. И тем более не знал о том, как это выглядело. Наконец она сжалилась над ним:

\- О, не бери в голову, мой дорогой. Не делили же мы тебя на двоих. Я бы на такое определенно не согласилась. И времена, о которых мы говорим, были давным-давно. Но если тебе интересно, ты можешь отыскать эту книжку в дорожном сундуке, который мне передала мама после моей свадьбы, черном, с папиной эмблемой на крышке.

Он попытался заговорить, игнорируя ее усмешку, от которой его всего скручивало от неловкости и смущения.

\- Но… это же... 

\- Я бы не стала держать это в тайне от тебя, если бы полагала, что твоей ко мне любви хватит, чтобы вместе со мной над этим посмеяться. Но я не думала, что стены твоей форкосигановской гордости позволяют тебе это сделать. И то, и другое: и найти в этой ситуации смешное, и любить меня по-настоящему.

\- Оливия, прости. я... я...

\- Все хорошо, Петр. Теперь я же знаю. Я рассказала тебе все это не затем, чтобы сделать больно, мой милый, но чтобы помочь тебе понять, что Эйрел не сможет и не станет заменять Майлза кем-то еще. Он любит свое дитя и не будет искать ему замену, даже затем, чтобы тебя порадовать.

Она встала.

\- Я знаю, что Майлз - совсем не то, что ты планировал для твоего Дома и Округа. Но и войну Юрия Безумного не планировал никто из нас. Слишком многие вещи оборвались вместе с ней. Однако ты сумел проложить свой путь в будущее сквозь эти трудности. Именно за это умение мне так легко было полюбить тебя.

Она снова уселась в кресло и подалась вперед, точно желая усилить свои слова: 

\- Если ты не способен дать Майлзу большее, думай о происходящем именно в таком ключе. По многим причинам не вышло так, как было запланировано, значит, теперь планы надо менять. Проводи с ним больше времени. Ты сказал, что ему нравится все, связанное с военной службой? Расскажи ему про свои старые деньки. Поговори с ним о военной стратегии, если не можешь говорить о семейных чувствах. Научи его ездить верхом и... если он так хорош, как ты предполагаешь, гордись его успехами. Если форкосигановская жилка в нем сильна, а по твоему рассказу это похоже, он сделает все возможное, чтобы показать себя с наилучшей стороны.

Она умоляюще протянула к нему руку.

\- Но, сокровище мое, если ты не в силах так сделать, то просто оставь их в покое. Пусть они возвращаются в столицу и живут там своей жизнью. Да, когда Майлзу придет время наследовать графство, ему это будет сложно. Ему придется преодолевать слишком многое, потому что его не признал ты, а вслед за тобой - Совет Графов. Но, по крайней мере, все это время ему не придется бороться с тобой, с твоим равнодушием в нему, как это делал и до сих пор делает Эйрел... Соверши для него хотя бы это, мой дорогой.

\- Оливия, то, о чем ты просишь... Я слишком стар. Я не могу меняться.

Она снова села ровно и демонстративно закатила глаза:

\- Ну, разумеется, можешь. Ты делал это всю свою жизнь, мой Петр. Вспомни, какой была жизнь, когда ты сам был ребенком? И как приспосабливались к новому положению дел твои приятели? Сравни себя с ними. Послушай, я тебя лишь об одном прошу: попытайся. И если не сможешь, на самом деле не сможешь, тогда поставим точку. Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, я не буду тебя по этому поводу больше пилить.

Значит, это не шантаж. Не "поступай по-моему или больше никогда меня не увидишь". От этого ему становилось лишь труднее. Она не дала ему подходящего повода. Решение оставалось за ним и только за ним.

\- Но что бы ты ни решил, я не прочь буду увидеть мальчика своими глазами. Может, сказать об этом Эйрелу... нет, он никогда не мог найти в себе силы приехать сюда. Скажи Ботари.

Петр усмехнулся:

\- Мальчишке нужно практиковаться. Ботари его правильно ездить верхом не научит.

Она пожала плечами, все с той же улыбкой.

\- Это неправильно. Форкосиган должен сидеть на лошади как полагается. Может, ты привезешь его сюда, когда поймешь, что он весь пусть способен продержаться в седле. А на ночь вы разобьете лагерь. Ему это должно понравиться. Наши дети любили сюда приезжать. Было бы хорошо, чтобы детский смех перекрыл последние звуки, которые слышало это место.

Она улыбалась ему, и Петр знал, что она уходит. И он решился:

\- Оливия, прошу, скажи: когда я смогу соединиться с тобой? 

Прежде он никогда не смел этого спрашивать. Но сегодня он особенно остро ощущал груз прожитых лет, и Оливия была ему нужна - вся она, а не только ее тень.

Она уже таяла.

\- Когда придет твое время, мой дорогой, мой любимый. Не раньше. Но я дождусь тебя. Мое слово... - она исчезла, но он еще успел услышать: - Мое слово Форкосигана. Петр, желанный мой.

Генерал граф Петр Форкосиган соскользнул c валуна, упав на колени. Он обхватил себя руками за плечи и заплакал.


End file.
